<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it is called fate by namchin_YB (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215897">it is called fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/namchin_YB'>namchin_YB (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, oh my god they were roomates, they literally live for each other, they were roomates, very emotional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/namchin_YB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeonjun can't have anyone for himself except soobin. what happens when he confesses that he liked boys?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Yeonbin - Relationship, choi yeonjun/choi soobin, soobjun - Relationship, yeonsoo - Relationship, yeonsoob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it is called fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> summer, 2004 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> olympic park, songpa district </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>“don’t go too far yeonjun-ah!”</p><p>“okay, i won’t.”</p><p>choi yeonjun stumbled slightly as he ran into the public park, away from his mother who was sitting on the bench. she rarely got to spend time with him, but she tried to take him to the park atleast once a week.</p><p>and he absolutely loved it.</p><p>he was just a small child, a few months younger than 5 . but his childishness was bursting out of him, each action of his pure and charming. he was smartly dressed up, for his mom wouldn’t let him dress too casually, even if it was just the park.</p><p>he didn’t come here daily, but he made friends as soon as he saw them. yeonjun was a happy child. he didn’t ask for anything more than what he already had.</p><p>the afternoon air was dry with slight winds, the atmosphere comfortably silent save a few children laughing.</p><p>yeonjun had a paper airplane which his mother had made for him in his hand. he giggled as he walked over a fallen tree, holding his arm up in the air, watching the airplane fly.</p><p>“whoosh~”</p><p>he jumped off the tree bark, running deep into the dense trees at the edge of the park. he continued to make his airplane fly, when he heard a sound.</p><p>he immediately stopped what he was doing and looked around curiously. his shoes gently crushed a few dry leaves as he walked towards the source of the sound.</p><p>someone was crying.</p><p>he walked about 10 steps further when he saw a figure bent over the ground.</p><p>it was a boy.</p><p>he didn’t look older than him, and was about the same height as him too. yeonjun’s face fell as he saw the boy shaking while holding onto his knee.</p><p>he jogged towards him, bending down to have a closer look at him.</p><p>“hey.”</p><p>the boy had soft black hair. his milky skin shone from under his arms covering his face. yeonjun shook him slightly, not wanting to scare him.</p><p>“hey, are you hurt?”</p><p>the other stopped shaking, and slowly looked up. his eyes were full of fear and pain. he was a pretty child. yeonjun slightly gasped as he looked at the boy’s knee. it was bleeding.</p><p>“w-who are you? do you want to hurt me too?”</p><p>yeonjun shook his head immediately. the boy was staring at yeonjun, and yeonjun looked back at him.</p><p>“why would i hurt you? did someone hurt hurt your knee?”</p><p>tears welled up in the boy’s eyes as he looked at the ground, “t-the other kids said that they didn’t want to p-play with me. they pushed me and d-dragged me till here, so that no one would find m-me.”</p><p>yeonjun mouth was wide open in surprise. how could anyone be so mean?</p><p>yeonjun sat down on the ground in front oh him, taking the hands of the other boy, “my name is choi yeonjun. i am 5 years old and i go to daechi elementary school. what is your name?”</p><p>the other boy looked at yeonjun in awe. no other kid had ever talked to him like this. he felt warm. </p><p>he also liked the way yeonjun was holding his hands.</p><p>“my name is choi soobin. i am 4 years old. i go to wiryebyul elementary school.”</p><p>yeonjun giggled, excited, “that means i am your hyung. call me hyung from now, okay?”</p><p>soobin nodded, smiling back, his eyes turning into crescents, “yes, hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun got up, helping soobin up too, “where is your mother? you must go to her, she will treat your injury.”</p><p>soobin pointed at the direction which yeonjun had come from, “she was sitting there with the rest of the grown ups.”</p><p>“i’ll take you there.”</p><p>yeonjun dropped his paper airplane which had been so very precious to him 10 minutes ago, and held soobin’s hand gently. soobin bit his lip and giggled as the two of them walked away from the tall trees.</p><p>in this moment, they were pure. untouched by everything except the sunlight that broke through the trees. yeonjun carefully left soobin with his mother, wrapping his pinky finger around soobin’s slighty longer one, promising to meet in the future.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> s</b>
  <b>pring, 2009 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> open ground, jamsil middle school, songpa district </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>choi soobin had joined a new school. it was hard for an eight, almost nine year old, to fit in in a new school. soobin was a shy boy.</p><p>he was taller than most of his friends, and was better looking too. his innocence shined through his delicate eyes, and people used this as a target. he was bullied very often, and he didn’t like fighting back.</p><p>he hated fighting.</p><p>he was sitting on the staircase next to the playground in the lunch break on his first day there. someone had already bullied him into giving them his lunch, so he didn’t have anything to eat.</p><p>he sat with his head resting on his arms, his legs folded. all he could think of was going back home.</p><p>he eyes scanned the playground where a group of boys were playing football. one boy was playing exceptionally well, leading the field. soobin looked at him in awe as he glided through the field, passing the ball seemingly effortlessly.</p><p>wait.</p><p>the boy occasionally turned around and laughed, and those features looked very familiar. could it be-?</p><p>soobin immediately got up, brushing his pants from the back. he ran into the ground, and before he realised it, he was standing in the middle of the game. he looked around, panicking, trying to find the boy.</p><p>the ball stopped at his feet as everyone turned to look at the person who disturbed their game. soobin’s lips were trembling. he felt like crying.</p><p>a particularly fat boy came up to him and pushed his shoulder, “how dare you interrupt our game? who are you?”</p><p>tears welled up in soobin’s eyes as he held his shoulder with his hand. he could hear everyone saying mean things to him. they were closing up on him, seemingly ready to beat him up.</p><p>“what do you guys think you are doing?”</p><p>a space cleared in the crowd as a boy walked up to soobin. soobin was looking at the ground. he immediately looked up at the new voice.</p><p>he saw his face.</p><p>it was definitely him.</p><p>the other boy’s mouth opened in surprise, “choi soobin?”</p><p>soobin’s guess was right.</p><p>“yeonjun hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun ran upto him and held him by the shoulders, checking for injuries, “are you okay?”</p><p>soobin nodded, his eyes full of tears, “yes, hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun put an arm around his shoulders and turned to the crowd, visibly angry, “were you guys thinking of hurting him? are you of your mind? he is my friend, choi soobin.”</p><p>yeonjun was obviously a popular boy here, as everyone looked to the floor, muttering ‘sorry’. the crowd then dispersed, returning to the game.</p><p>yeonjun then pulled soobin by the arm, taking him away from the ground, “come, let’s go eat something.”</p><p>soobin nodded, not taking his eyes off yeonjun for a single second.</p><p>he hadn’t changed.</p><p>he was still his hero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> fall, 2011 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> rooftop, jamsil middle school, songpa district </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>“lock the door carefully, soobin-ah.”       </p><p>soobin nodded as he complied. yeonjun was already sitting on the cemented floor, sucking on strawberry flavoured candy.</p><p>soobin quickly went and sat beside yeonjun. the school was midst festival celebrations, and the kids were allowed to be anywhere. yeonjun had a ton of friends, but he told soobin that he only wanted to share his candy with him, and the only place he could do so was on the roof.</p><p>soobin didn’t completely believe this explantion, as yeonjun was very generous to others too, but he didn’t complain.</p><p>yeonjun wasn’t wearing his sweater, and his tie was half off. soobin, on the other hand, was dressed exactly as he was in the morning. yeonjun had told soobin that he hated the uniform.</p><p>yeonjun took out a mint candy from his packet, breaking it in half. he offered one half of it to soobin, who made a face and refused.</p><p>yeonjun smiled and shrugged, handing soobin the chocolate candy, which he readily took.</p><p>yeonjun looked sideways at the younger and laughed, “you’re very cute, soobin-ah.”</p><p>soobin smiled at him, “you always say that, hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun bent and pinched soobin’s cheeks, “that is because you are cute.”</p><p>soobin took a bite of his candy, muttering under his breath ,”hyung is cute too.”</p><p>yeonjun raised his eyebrows, “really?”</p><p>soobin nodded, and  yeonjun’s hand inched slightly closer to soobin’s hand on the cemented floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> 2nd february, 2013 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> yeonjun’s house, bundang district </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>yeonjun was 13 now, and he was as carefree as a young boy could be. soobin was a kind and gentle 12 year old. </p><p>and their friendship was as strong as ever.</p><p>they were sitting on the floor of yeonjun’s bedroom, playing video games. soobin wasn’t very good at them, but he enjoyed doing any sort of activity with yeonjun,, even if he lost. yeonjun too invited soobin over pretty frequently.</p><p>“hyung, you’re really good at these games.”</p><p>yeonjun smirked as he aggresively continued to press the buttons on the remote. he let out a cheer of victory as the game ended and soobin lost, both of them laughing.</p><p>yeonjun could see that soobin was clearly tired now, so he kept the remote aside. he turned to face soobin, who was staring at the calender on yeonjun’s wall.</p><p>soobin pointed at it, “hyung, why have you circled the 14th with red ink?”</p><p>yeonjun smiled at him, “it’s valentine’s day, soobin.”</p><p>soobin looked at him, “will you go out with someone?”</p><p>yeonjun shook his head, “no, but i want to. my mom says that it’ll be better if i wait for a year or two, when i can make better choices as to who i love.”</p><p>soobin pouted and nodded, continuing to stare at the calender.</p><p>yeonjun bit his lip and looked at the floor. sometime he disagreed in his mind with what his mother had told. maybe he was old enough to know who he loved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> 5th december, 2015 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> hongdae </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>soobin was worried.</p><p>yeonjun was supposed to meet him at the market square at 5pm. it was 8pm now and there was no sign of yeonjun, and he wasn’t even picking his calls.</p><p>he felt like crying.</p><p>soobin sat down on a bench between the loud and jostling square, shiny lights everywhere. he dialed yeonjun’s number again, pressing it to his ear.</p><p>“pick up, hyung…please pick up. where are you-”</p><p>“soobin!”</p><p>soobin ran to an alleyway away from the noise, “hyung, where are you?”</p><p>“i’m fine, soobin. don’t worry. i just got into a minor accident and had to go to the hospital. my phone’s battery died out so i had to wait for it to charge.”</p><p>“oh my god, hyung.”, soobin slid down the slightly dirty wall, tears in his eyes.</p><p>yeonjun was silent.</p><p>“i was so worried, hyung. which hospital are you in?”</p><p>“s.n.u. bundang.”</p><p>“i’m coming, hyung. wait right there.”</p><p>“but soobin-”</p><p>soobin cut the phone, running to catch a taxi.</p><p>he arrived there in 30 minutes, paying the taxi driver and rushing into the hospital.</p><p>he ran to the reception, giving his name and number, asking for the room in which yeonjun was in.</p><p>the receptionist smiled politely, “room number 139.” he thanked her and took the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the lift.</p><p>soobin went up to the first floor, glancing at the numbers written on the top of each room.</p><p>“36..37..38…there! 39.”</p><p>the nurse was standing outside the room. he showed his pass to her and she let him in.</p><p>soobin inhaled for a second before entering, not knowing what to expect.</p><p>he opened his eyes as he pushed the door open.</p><p>yeonjun was sitting up on the bed, his left arm in a sling. otherwise, he looked completely fine.</p><p>soobin slowly walked up to him, his lips pressed together.</p><p>yeonjun held his right arm out to him, tears welling up in his eyes, “soobin-ah, i’m so sorry.”</p><p>soobin shook his head, sitting on the bed beside him, “don’t say sorry, hyung. all i want is you to be fine.”</p><p>yeonjun looked at the pale hospital floor, “but it is your birthday. and now it is spoiled, all because of me.”</p><p>soobin’s lips were trembling, “don’t say that, hyung. i don’t care about my birthday. birthday’s come each year.”</p><p>yeonjun looked at the younger boy who was visibly shaken. his fair cheeks were flushed red from crying, and his eyes were red too.</p><p>it was perhaps in that moment that yeonjun realised that soobin could be strong too. he was usually a soft and fragile person, but this boy in front of his eyes was someone different. someone strong.</p><p>yeonjun shifted his body a bit to pick up a packet kept on the floor beside the bed. he handed it to soobin, “i didn’t forget this.”</p><p>soobin reached to wipe his tears with his hands, but yeonjun quickly reached out and wiped them off and wiped them with his sleeve. he smiled at the younger, who had now turned his attention to the packet.</p><p>“what is it?”</p><p>yeonjun smiled at him fondly, “open it.”</p><p>soobin pulled out a box from the bag. he tore off the seal, which revealed a pretty, red colored box. he opened it only to find-</p><p>soobin gasped, “hyung, this is so pretty.”</p><p>it was a pendant of soobin’s zodiac sign, sagittarius. is was silver, and it shone brightly under the hospital light.</p><p>yeonjun looked at his face, happy, “wear it.”</p><p>soobin reach out behind his neck and closed the pendant. it fell onto his chest.</p><p>he smiled and looked up at yeonjun, “thank you, yeonjun hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun’s hand touched soobin’s hand on the hospital bed, and this time, he held it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> may, 2016 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> whimoon high school, gangnam district </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>yeonjun stood by the school gate as the afternoon bell rang. school was over for the day, and students were pouring out of it.</p><p>most of the girl, and some boys, were trying to gain yeonjun’s attention as they went past him. he was easily the most popular guy in school, but he never paid attention to any of them. yeonjun simply rolled his eyes and continued to scan the crowd. he was waiting for-</p><p>“soobin! here!”</p><p>his younger friend was easily visible in the crowd. he could see his eyes smiling with the rest of his face, and yeonjun smiled back at the pleasant sight.</p><p>soobin walked up to him, “hey, hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun kept his phone in his pocket, “come, let’s go. we’ll go to han river today.”</p><p>soobin fell into step beside yeonjun to the bus stop. yeonjun started to tell him about his day as they got onto on a bus.</p><p>“two girls came to me during lunch. they were trying to make me fall for them-”</p><p>he chuckled and looked at the sky</p><p>“-as if i would ever.”</p><p>soobin looked at yeonjun, “but didn’t you once say that you wanted a date for valentine’s day? you say that each year, but you never ask any girl out.”</p><p>yeonjun sighed, “i don’t know soobin. i guess i still need to figure it out.”</p><p>soobin didn’t budge, “figure what out, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun looked at soobin, “how to ask that person out.”</p><p>soobin simply nodded and looked out of the window. yeonjun stared at him. soobin’s soft brown hair fell over his eyes, which he occasionally shook to prevent them from blocking his vision. his hands were large, but so very clumsy, dropping things here and there. his skin was the softest thing he had ever touched, if only-</p><p>“let’s go hyung, we’ve reached.”</p><p>yeonjun nodded and picked his bag up, letting soobin get off first. he took a few steps and inhaled deeply, “ahh, its so calming.”</p><p>yeonjun skipped a few steps, twirling around, “isn’t this place pretty, soobin?”</p><p>the sun was gradually moving towards the horizon, reflecting in the river. the trees were full of cherry blossoms, a lot of them on the grass.</p><p>yet, this view wasn’t as pretty as the boy standing in front of soobin.</p><p>“hyung, you are prettier than any view.”</p><p>yeonjun stopped moving, and looked at soobin, “what?”</p><p>soobin’s cheeks matched the color of the cherry blossoms as he repeated himself, “hyung, you are prettier than any view.”</p><p>yeonjun’s face broke into a genuine smile, as he moved towards soobin, taking him by the arm, “you sure know how to compliment me, soobin-ah.”</p><p>that evening was forever captured in soobin’s memory. the food, the flowers, the boats and the weather. but the feeling when yeonjun hugged him for the first time? that got captured in soobin’s heart forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> october, 2016 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> soobin’s house, gangnam district </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>“hyung, it looks really bad.”</p><p>“i’m sure it looks good, soobin-ah. show it to me.”</p><p>soobin pouted as he opened his bedroom door. he was dressed up as a bunny for halloween, on yeonjun’s request. his onesie was a gentle pink color.</p><p>yeonjun eyes widened, “you look so cute.”</p><p>soobin blushed and looked at the floor, “i look like a baby.”</p><p>yeonjun moved towards soobin, playing with his cloth ears, “you are a baby, soobin.”</p><p>soobin shook his head, “anyway, hyung. you look amazing.”</p><p>yeonjun raised his eyebrows cheekily, “don’t i?”</p><p>yeonjun had dressed up as a vampire, and both of them knew that there was nothing better that could fit yeonjun. everything from his hair, to his blue contacts, to his fake fangs was on point.</p><p>soobin stared at him for a few seconds.</p><p>yeonjun smiled, baring his fangs, “what are you thinking?”</p><p>soobin shook his head and moved closer to yeonjun, keeping a hand on his shoulder. the younger towered over the older only a little bit, as he gently touched yeonjun’s fangs.</p><p>“are these real?”</p><p>yeonjun snickered, “obviously not. are your ears real?”</p><p>soobin shook his head, “no.”</p><p>yeonjun pulled soobin towards the mirror, “come, let’s take a picture.”</p><p>yeonjun wrapped an arm around soobin’s waist as he pulled his phone out. soobin couldn’t help but be shy at this gesture by yeonjun, as he buried his  face in yeonjun’s shoulder.</p><p>“ah, hyung~”</p><p>yeonjun raised his eyebrows, surprised, “what?”</p><p>soobin bit his lip, shaking his head, “nothing. it’s just that your arms are very strong.”</p><p>yeonjun smirked, “of course they are. i work out, you know that.”</p><p>soobin nodded knowingly, “yes, but-”</p><p>yeonjun threw his phone on the bed, “you want to know how strong i am?”</p><p>soobin nodded, mildly surpised, “yes.”</p><p>yeonjun smiled and bent down, sweeping the younger off his feet as he picked him up in his arms, making him squeal.</p><p>“is that strong enough for you?”</p><p>soobin nodded, half terrified, “yes, hyung. please put me down now.”</p><p>yeonjun laughed, “not so easily.”</p><p>soobin’s bedroom was then filled with sounds of giggles, as yeonjun put soobin down on the bed and started to tickle him. that sound was music to yeonjun’s ears, a sound he’d like to hear for years to come.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> 2nd february, 2017 </b>
</p><p>
  <b> yeonjun’s house, bundang district </b>
</p><p>
  <b> seoul, south korea </b>
</p><p>yeonjun’s feelings for soobin were starting to become more and more obvious now. he was supposed to be one year ahead of soobin, but he had purposefully dropped an year in between, so as to be with him.</p><p>he didn’t want to imagine graduating before soobin and going far away to another college.</p><p>soobin hadn’t asked yeonjun anything about this, and he was fine with it. he didn’t mind it if it meant getting to spend more time with his hyung.</p><p>but this year, soobin was determined to get yeonjun to take someone out on valentine’s day. each year passed by and yeonjun failed to do so, but he wouldn’t let it happen again this year.</p><p>yeonjun came back into his room, only to find soobin staring at his calender.</p><p>yeonjun gently chuckled, “looking at the 14th again?”</p><p>soobin looked at yeonjun, “why haven’t you circled it, hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun sighed and sat on his bed, “it’s no use, soobin-ah. i don’t-”</p><p>soobin interrupted him, “hyung, this is your last year of highschool. don’t you remember how as a kid you used to talk about taking your highschool date out to different places? and-”</p><p>yeonjun replied almost lazily, “i don’t see how it’s ever going to happen.”</p><p>soobin was slightly annoyed now, he wanted his hyung to be happy, “just go ask out any girl that you like, hyung! they’ll say yes anyway-”</p><p>yeonjun stood up, which made soobin flinch slightly, “what if i don’t want a girl, soobin? what if i want a boy?”</p><p>they froze.</p><p>soobin looked at yeonjun gently, “hyung?”</p><p>yeonjun ran his fingers through his hair, “nothing. forget what i said, soobin-ah. sorry for raising my voice at you.”</p><p>soobin shook his head, “it’s fine, hyung. but one thing-?”</p><p>yeonjun sat on the bed again, “yes?”</p><p>soobin looked at the ground and then looked back at yeonjun, “i like boys too.”</p><p>yeonjun stared at soobin in disbelief.</p><p>he spoke softly, “are you sure about that?”</p><p>soobin nodded as he walked up to the bed and sat beside yeonjun.</p><p>yeonjun’s breath was heavy now, this was a lot to process. he had always known that soobin liked and admired him. but this?</p><p>it was not something he had expected.</p><p>but choi yeonjun knew how to handle the unexpected.</p><p>he turned to look at soobin, who was staring at the floor with a blank expression.</p><p>“choi soobin.”</p><p>soobin looked at him, “yes, hyung?”</p><p>“i love you.”</p><p>silence.</p><p>“i love you too, hyung.”</p><p>more silence.</p><p>it was overbearing. yeonjun had to do something.</p><p>he shifted his body sideways</p><p>and he hugged soobin.</p><p>he had hugged soobin only on a few occasions before this. but this time it was different.</p><p>it was so very different.</p><p>soobin laid down on the bed, pulling yeonjun over his chest. he wrapped his arms around the older boy, who was crying.</p><p>and he cried too.</p><p>yeonjun could feel himself being healed yet being torn apart at the same time. this boy in his arms meant to world to him. from the very first time that he had seen him, he had always had this urge to protect this angel. yeonjun’s tears fell onto soobin’s chest, who pulled him even closer. their legs were entangled in each others’, their faces inches apart.</p><p>soobin hugged yeonjun with a longing that he didn’t know had even truly existed, until now.  each time he was hurt, yeonjun had been there for him. when he was happy, yeonjun had been the cause. and now, when his feelings had taken over him, yeonjun was there to satisfy this longing that hurted so very much.</p><p>yeonjun looked up at soobin, “i love you so very much, soobin.”</p><p>soobin pressed his forehead to yeonjun’s, “i know, hyung. i love you too.”</p><p>yeonjun sat up on the bed, pulling soobin up too. he noticed a shiny thing round his neck.</p><p>“oh my god, soobin.”</p><p>soobin was wearing that pendant which he had gifted to him 2 years ago.</p><p>he still had it.</p><p>yeonjun burst into tears and buried his face in soobin’s shoulder. soobin’s rubbed his hand on yeonjun’s back, hugging him tight.</p><p>yeonjun turned to whisper in soobin’s ear, “will you be my valentine?”</p><p>soobin shut his eyes as tears welled up yet again, “i’ve been waiting for years, hyung.”</p><p>yeonjun’s voice broke, “i’m so sorry. i was such a coward.”</p><p>“you’re not a coward, hyung. you’re the bravest man i know.”</p><p>yeonjun pulled out of the hug, just enough to look straight into soobin’s eyes, his hands on his nape.</p><p>and he kissed him.</p><p>soobin kissed him back, melting right into yeonjun’s touch. yeonjun couldn’t believe how strong his feelings for soobin were. he didn’t want to to hold back. he wanted to feel soobin, know what he wanted, give him everything that he could, and just kiss him like tomorrow didn’t exist.</p><p>soobin was the first to pull out of the kiss, crying.</p><p>yeonjun hugged him, and for a second he felt like the 5 year old self of him that found his first love in that park all those years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please tell me how you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>